Mein Engel
by kazu-hattori
Summary: Dies ist ein Oneshot über das kleine Mädchen, das Edward in der Sonne glitzern gesehen hat, als er damals in Volterra sterben wollte. Chiara hat ihn seitdem nicht vergessen...


Dies ist ein kleiner Oneshot über Chiara Logan, das kleine Mädchen, welches Edward damals in Volterra, im Sonnenlicht hat glitzern sehen und ihn seitdem nicht mehr vergessen konnte…

Ich hätte bereits Ideen für eine Fortsetzung dieses OS, wenn er also gut ankommt, überlege ich, diese tatsächlich zu schreiben.

Kazu

* * *

**Mein Engel**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ich habe heute einen Engel gesehen. Einen richtigen Engel- ich bin mir sicher! Es war kein Engel, wie ich ihn mir immer vorgestellt habe. Er hatte keine Flügel, keine blonden Locken und keinen Heiligenschein und trotzdem weiß ich, dass es nur ein Engel gewesen sein kann. Er sah aus wie ein wunderschöner Junge, mit braunen Haaren und goldenen Augen! Seine Haut war fast weiß und glitzerte in der Sonne! Doch als ich meiner Mama den Engel zeigen wollte, war er plötzlich verschwunden. Sie sagte, dass ich sicher nur geträumt habe, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er da war. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, ihn bald wiederzusehen. Meinen Engel!_

_Deine Chiara_

Mit einem lauten Seufzer schloss ich das Tagebuch. Seit jenem Eintrag waren 10 Jahre vergangen und ich hatte meinen Engel natürlich niemals wieder gesehen. Mit meinen inzwischen 17 Jahren wusste ich natürlich, dass der Junge von damals kein Engel gewesen sein konnte, aber ich war mir immer noch sicher, dass er existiert hatte, dass ich ihn mir nicht eingebildet hatte. Vielleicht, dachte ich heute, war er ein ganz normaler hübscher Junge gewesen und seine Haut war mir nur so ungewöhnlich vorgekommen, weil sie von irgendetwas reflektiert wurde und seine Augen haben nur so hell gewirkt, weil er mitten in der Sonne gestanden hat. Aber irgendetwas an seiner Ausstrahlung hat ein Gefühl in mir geweckt, dass es kein Mensch war, der dort gestanden hatte.

Dieses Gefühl, an das ich mich bis heute noch haargenau erinnere… Wie konnte ich es auch vergessen? Ich war mir sicher, wenn jemand diesen Jungen damals ebenfalls gesehen hätte, würde es ihm genauso gehen wie mir.

Allein dieses Gefühl war schuld daran, dass ich seit damals viele Tage meines Lebens daran verschwendet habe, über irgendwelche Fabelwesen zu recherchieren. Darüber, ob es irgendwo auf der Welt Beweise dafür gab, dass Wesen existierten, die mit meinem Engel von damals vergleichbar waren.

Ich muss sagen, ich war ziemlich erfolgreich. Keiner kann sich vorstellen, wie viele Ergebnisse das Internet liefert, wenn man nur den Begriff „Dämon" oder vergleichbares eingibt und wie viele beschwören, dass sie einem solchen begegnet waren- keiner außer ich. Ich hatte sämtliche Seiten, die auch nur annähernd etwas mit sonderbaren Erscheinungen zu tun hatten, mehr als einmal durchkämmt und bei jeder neuen Seite, die ich entdeckte, klopfte mein Herz schneller vor Aufregung. Leider war alle Mühe vergebens. Denn bisher habe ich nicht mal ansatzweise Informationen über ein Wesen gefunden, welches IHM ähnelte.

Wahrscheinlich wollte das Schicksal einfach nicht, dass ich ihn wiedersah. Vermutlich lebte er noch immer in Italien, in der Touristenstadt Volterra, in der meine Familie und ich vor zehn Jahren Urlaub gemacht hatten. Eigentlich wohne ich in Kanada, in einer großen Stadt NamensVollbild Edmonton. Diese Stadt ist beinahe das glatte Gegenteil von Volterra. Sie ist eher kühl, ernst und verregnet als warm, aufgeschlossen und sonnig. Es war zum verrückt werden. „Chiara? Schläfst du etwa noch?", rief meine Mom plötzlich von unten und ich zuckte zusammen. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich verdammt spät dran war- und das als Klassensprecherin am ersten Tag nach den großen Ferien.

„Nein Mom, habe nur ein wenig die Zeit vergessen!", rief ich zurück. Zügig packte ich meine Schulsachen zusammen, zog mir die nächstbesten Sachen an und flitzte auch schon nach unten ins Bad. Als ich mehr oder weniger frisch gewaschen herauskam, packte meine Mom bereits mein Frühstück in die Schultasche.

„Danke Mom, du bist die Beste!", sagte ich schnell, ehe ich ihr einen Kuss gab, meine Tasche nahm und aus dem Haus stürmte.

Wie ich es geschafft hatte, noch pünktlich zur Schule zu kommen, wusste ich absolut nicht, was ich aber wusste war, dass ich irgendetwas vergessen hatte- etwas Wichtiges- sonst würde Mr. Brown, mein Klassenlehrer, mich nicht so streng begutachten, obwohl ich pünktlich gekommen war.

Dann fiel es mir wieder ein: „Die neuen Mitschüler!", rief ich bestürzt.

„Sehr richtig, Ms. Logan. Schön, dass es Ihnen so früh einfällt. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben sich bestens vorbereitet."

Ich seufzte. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Vor den Ferien war noch die ganze Klasse in Aufruhr gewesen, weil es unmittelbar danach ganze 5 Neulinge geben sollte- alle scheinbar irgendwie miteinander verwandt- hätte ich die Unterlagen durchgesehen, die Mr. Brown mir gegeben hatte, wüsste ich es jetzt genauer.

Deprimiert folgte ich ihm also in Richtung Lehrerzimmer, wo die neuen Schüler allem Anschein nach schon warteten. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich keine gute Klassensprecherin werden würde, zumal ich nur „gewählt" worden war, weil kein Anderer Lust dazu hatte. In meiner Klasse war ich nicht sonderlich beliebt. Viele fanden mich merkwürdig, wegen der ganzen Geschichte mit den Nachforschungen über Fantasiewesen und nun machte ich auch auf meine neuen Mitschüler sofort einen schlechten Eindruck.

Kim musste mich gleich erst einmal aufmuntern, sonst würde ich den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune haben. Kim war meine beste Freundin aus der Klasse- sie war tatsächlich etwas verrückt- aber eben diese Verrücktheit hatte uns zusammen geführt. Sie interessierte sich nämlich ebenfalls für Mythen, Zauberei und solche Dinge, sogar noch mehr als ich- sie glaubte quasi an alles, was man sich erzählte.

Inzwischen waren wir beim Lehrerzimmer angekommen. Mr. Brown bat mich vor der Tür zu warten, als er hineinging, um die Neuen zu holen. Ich hatte kaum zwei Minuten gewartet, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür. Ich holte einmal tief Luft, setzte ein Lächeln auf, und öffnete gerade den Mund für eine herzliche Begrüßung, als mir die Stimme im Hals stecken blieb.

Mein Blick war starr vor Schreck und Unglaube auf den Jungen gerichtet, der als erster zur Tür herauskam. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Mein Herz raste schneller, als je zuvor, war das nicht Beweis genug? Natürlich konnte es nicht sein! Aber es war so! Seine Augen waren nicht ganz so hell, seine blasse Haut glitzerte nicht- aber dieses Gefühl belegte mir, dass er es war! Was sollte ich tun? Was sagen? Ich hatte so viele Fragen, so viel, was ich nicht verstand, denn es war eigentlich unmöglich, dass er immer noch so aussah und so jung war wie vor 10 Jahren. Aber war es denn wirklich unmöglich, wo ich mir doch von Anfang an sicher gewesen war, dass er kein Mensch ist?

All diese Gedanken durchströmten mein Hirn innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Kam es mir nur so vor oder sah er für einen Augenblick genauso überrascht und schockiert aus wie ich? Erkannte er mich etwa auch? Ehe ich mir darüber weiter Gedanken machen konnte, war er zur Seite gegangen um Platz für seine- nun ja, was auch immer, zu machen.

Nach und nach trat eine Schönheit nach der anderen zur Tür heraus. Ihm direkt folgte ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit glatten und langen, braunen Haaren. Dahinter ein kleineres, zierlicheres Mädchen, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und schließlich die wohl schönste von Allen. Sie hatte langes, lockiges, rotbraunes Haar, wirkte eleganter und niedlicher als die anderen und irgendwie auch etwas jünger. Allesamt waren genauso blass und wunderschön wie mein Engel und sie hatten genau dieselbe Ausstrahlung wie er. Aber Moment- sollten es nicht 5 neue Schüler sein? Erst dann viel mir ein weiterer Junge auf, der sich neben das rotbrünette Mädchen gestellt hatte und ich wunderte mich, wie ich ihn überhaupt hatte übersehen können- er musste über zwei Meter groß sein! Doch zu den anderen, inzwischen war ich mir sicher, dass sie Geschwister waren, bildete er einen starken Kontrast. Er sah auch schön aus und hatte etwas Überirdisches an sich, aber seine Haut war naturbraun und seine mittellangen Haare waren schwarz wie seine Augen.

Dann endlich trat Mr. Brown neben mich. Als er sich räusperte, fiel mir erst auf, dass mein Mund noch immer offenstand. Peinlich berührt klappte ich ihn wieder zu. Zwei der Mädchen kicherten leise. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie es gewohnt waren, so angestarrt zu werden, egal wo sie hinkamen.

„Also… ähm…", begann ich nervös meine Willkommensrede, „Ich bin Chiara Logan, die Klassensprecherin eurer Klasse, ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen auf unserer Schule und hoffe ihr gewöhnt euch schnell ein." Es war so schnell aus mir herausgesprudelt, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob sie mich überhaupt verstanden hatten, doch dann sprach ER

„Danke vielmals. Ich bin Edward Cullen, das sind meine Adoptivschwester und Freundin Bella Hale, meine leiblichen Schwestern Alice und Renesmee Cullen und mein Adoptivbruder Jacob Black. Ich hoffe wir werden uns gut verstehen"

Er lächelte und ich schmolz dahin – nicht wegen seines guten Aussehens oder weil ich groß für ihn schwärmte, sondern, weil ich so froh war meinen Engel- Edward Cullen- endlich gefunden zu haben…


End file.
